


Doctors and Degrees

by TheCreatrix



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreatrix/pseuds/TheCreatrix
Summary: Who'd have thought John Smith was such a common name?





	Doctors and Degrees

**Ninth Doctor** _Tenth Doctor_ _Eleventh Doctor_  Twelfth Doctor

"Hello everyone, this is my very good friend, John Smith!"

Everyone looked at her, and at the oddly grey-haired young man at her side.

"And I'm MISSY!" an exuberant voice called as a young woman, who also had some grey streaks in her hair, stepped into the room.

" **Oi, Clara, you bringing another 'John Smith' in to replace me?** " quirked the John Smith in the leather jacket.

"Well, you are graduating this year," she replied.

" _What's with the hair, mate?_ " asked the trench-coated John Smith, one hand lazily playing with his girlfriend's blonde hair.

"He dyes it.  We both do,"  Missy answered.

As Clara moved the couple around the room, she introduced them to the various people in the room.  The first John Smith was the one in the leather jacket, who was now bickering viciously with curvy redhead called Donna, Clara told him that while they argued a lot, they were a very good couple, had been together for two years now.  Leather jacket John was a senior, while Donna was a junior.

The next was the trench-coated John, reading over the shoulder of  "Rose Tyler, it's lovely to meet you, John, Missy." She smiled pleasantly and returned back to her book.  "They're both juniors, so cute, yeah?" Clara said. 

The next John was wearing a bow-tie, and gesticulating to a curly-haired blonde leaning against the whiteboard.  "He's a big goofball, but I love him.  And that's River Song, she's, well, she's hard to understand" was Clara's commentary.

Of the last four people in the room, who were all involved in a rather complicated card game, there was Martha and Mickey, and Amy and Rory, and that was it.

 

I'm sorry, I will return to finish this up later, I am in college and it's finals, don't hate me please, it was just an idea I had that I wanted to write down


End file.
